Proselytizing
by Skye10
Summary: Castiel, more powerful than ever as God, looks for allies and enemies alike. Meg isn't sure which she is when he appears to her. 2 Part. (Megstiel, God!Cas, Levi!Cas, violence)
1. Chapter 1: Proselytizing

_Author's Note: I wanted to give God!Cas a whirl with a Megstiel Twist  
_

* * *

**Proselytizing**

He came to her, humming with power and danger that Meg felt the moment the door to her room opened with a thunderous slam. It should have sent her all a-quiver, should have made her excited, should have thrilled that demon core of her that craved such power. It should have made her leap at the angel and rake her nails down his back as she tried to take that power for herself. Hell, at the least it should have made her all dewy and hot before the disappointment set in.

But something had changed and instead of excitement, she felt that gnaw of self-preservation warning her to run and run fast.

"I've been looking for you." His head tilted, and unreadable eyes tracked over her curiously. "Were you trying to hide?"

She mimicked his tilt and bared her teeth in a cheeky grin. It covered her wariness perfectly as she saw that he was different than the last time they'd met. "Aren't you just a disco ball of power? What's up, buttercup?"

Castiel didn't crack a smile, didn't look disturbed by her attitude. He just stared at her but Meg leaned against the door-frame, willing herself to stay still and not smoke out. There was a stoniness to him now that had never been there before; he'd always acted cold towards anything that threatened him or his little puppies but this was deeper, stronger. He was almost vibrating with a power that was foreign to an angel or demon.

"I've already spoken to Crowley. In his mind, he rather inferred that to end your existence would put him further in my debt," he said. The way he spoke made her look at him incredulously but not about Crowley.

"What are you doing? You're speaking like a bad sci-fi movie robot and I know you've watched enough porn to learn the lingo if you're trying to get in my pants," she snipped and immediately she was thrust back against the wall by a shove of psychic power. A sudden pressure on her mouth was so incredible that it felt like her jaw had been bolted shut and Meg tightened her useless hands into fists.

"Be quiet." He stepped away from the hall and closed her door behind himself with just a thought. Meg's dark eyes followed him as he looked around the room. "No wards, no sigils. Nothing. Yet you were hidden from me for a little while. How?"

She couldn't answer him, not with her jaw being kept shut, but she felt him in her mind. Probing, feeling, looking for a hint of her secrets. Meg hadn't been Alastair's apprentice without learning a few tricks about resisting that sort of torture. But those invisible fingers were looking for cracks in her armour, forcing open any weak spot, but Meg wasn't stupid.

She hadn't lived this long by being weak.

Castiel walked around the room in a slow circle, like a deadly predator about to pounce on her. Normally that might have made her giddy with excitement but not now.

"I'm not going to kill you though, Meg." He stopped in front of her and when he was this close she could smell the Grace on his skin. Grace and death. "You've value. You have influence over the demons that don't follow Crowley. They're valuable to keep my enemies busy for now. A balance if you will. But only for now."

Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, searching his face, but soon she looked away from him anyway with a roll of her eyes.

Castiel stepped towards her, power snapping in the air between them and causing her body to recoil in pain when it struck every nerve-ending in her meatsuit. His gaze never wavered from her face though she refused to look at him. Meg could feel those blue eyes as deeply as if he was touching her with his hands. But he was there, in her head, touching recesses she kept well hidden and she felt some walls crumbling at his persistence. To distract him, she started to think about how he had changed, knowing he would catch that thought.

He felt it easily and smiled.

"I am doing this for the good of the world. I am giving what they need," he informed her. He came closer, until his coat brushed her immobile hands and his breath touched her forehead. "By all reason, I should end you here."

His hand suddenly lifted and he touched her forehead. Meg's eyes went to his at the foreignness of that touch and she was snared instantly, aware that he was trying to go deeper into her mind. Castiel stared back and finally the pressure on her jaw lessened just enough that she could speak. She'd heard the rumours and now it was before her; she hadn't been a devoted follower of Lucifer and Azazel without picking up her own brand of myth and legend. Now it stood before her. She could see it when she looked beyond his vessel's eyes. There were hundreds of thousands staring back at her.

"You took the souls," she accused. "Fuck, you really are stupid."

"I am God, now, daughter of Azazel. Respect that," he warned though his fingers still traced her hairline.

"I have defied better Gods than you. Worshipped better Gods. Give me a reason why I should," Meg drawled. "What will you do? Smite me? So what, that proves nothing. I'm just another demon who won't let you rule them and I'd win."

The psychic touch suddenly left and then his hand was around her throat, lifting her off the ground. The contact of skin on skin seemed to distract him though and he shook his head. Meg's legs kicked out futilely and then she simply went lax in his hand. She managed a laugh.

"So forceful, Clarence," she choked out as his grip tightened.

"I am offering you an opportunity to stop running, Meg. Take it," he insisted and he dropped her to the ground at his feet. She coughed and rubbed at her throat. Every demon instinct in her screamed at her to smoke out but having felt that touch of power Castiel was radiating, she knew better. She'd be safer to try to think her way out of this.

"Why?"

Castiel knelt in front of her, and for a moment he lost that stony look. There was a gentle sympathy in his face that she distrusted instantly. "Because I know what it is like to be running with no place to go. You are more than Crowley realizes. I'm willing to let you become more than what you are."

She laughed. "Nice try. You'd use us against each other, like Lucifer used Sam and Dean against one another. Like your Daddy accidentally pitted Michael and Lucifer against one another."

His face tightened, as if furious that she'd seen through the ruse. "I am not about to ask you twice."

Meg stopped rubbing at her throat and moved to her knees so that they were face to face. "Well, get used to being disappointed when it comes to controlling me, Clarence."

They were too close, she knew, not just because she could feel the brush of his coat against his hands or the heat of his breath on her cheek. It was more than that. She could feel the threat he posed at her rebellion but she wasn't stupid enough to trust an angel who was trying out the Daddy pants for a while. So she simply tilted her head and bared her teeth in an odd parody of a smile. Castiel's blue eyes roamed over her face, darkening in anger and frustration.

But she saw it as a small victory that she affected him.

"Let me guess, precious. I'm the one demon still willing to piss you off and make you lose control?" Meg leaned in so close that her mouth brushed his, feeling a strange rush being this close to death. Castiel's eyes widened and then went half-closed, and she felt his power flex invisibly around her neck. "And you can't have me. In any way that you want or will admit to."

She was grabbed and thrown underneath him, his larger body straddling hers as he spoke a word and her hands were soon pinned once more. The change was so startling that it made her head spin and over her fear and anger she started to shout at him. Eyes glinting with light, Castiel leaned over her and when she paused for breath mid-curse, he forced his mouth onto hers.

The demanding touch of his lips on hers was like torturous fire and she almost screamed at the pain of it searing through her. Kissing him before had been playful and seductive; this was an invasion of her senses and there was no pleasure in it. Even when he forced her mouth to open and penetrated far more deeply with his tongue than he had before, Meg felt only instinctive fear that he'd kill her. She sank her teeth into his upper lip to try to get him to let her go but he simply smiled against her mouth. Castiel turned his head a little and drew her up into his kiss with force, his teeth biting her lips and piercing them open so that their blood mingled on their tongues.

His touch was persistent, wearing down on her and she felt his fingers gently pull on her hair, coaxing her like a wild animal being tamed. It was the most painful and incredible kiss she'd been forced to give and the power lacing through her from his blood was addictive. She moaned achingly, wanting so badly to get away but his fingers still stroked her to keep her still. It wasn't longer before the pain slowly gave way to desire and she started to part her lips willingly, her tongue brushing his. Tasting their blood on her tongue, it reminded her of devouring something dark like chocolate and yet light like vanilla.

Castiel's mouth broke from hers, lips bloodied from the skin he'd split, and he waited for her eyes to open before he licked the blood from his lips. Meg stared up at him, hands bunched in his coat. That head tilt was back, the curiosity still there, but a satisfaction that he'd managed to frighten her. She swallowed and licked the blood away from her own bruised lips, resisting the urge to whimper at the sharp pain his blood still pierced her with.

"You taste of fear and want. You do fear me as much as Crowley does and yet you desire me as much as you did before," Castiel informed her, not moving from his place over her body.

The fingers that captured fistfuls of her hair suddenly began to stroke her scalp but there was no comfort in it this time. It reminded her of someone stroking a bird before snapping its neck. Meg watched the way his eyes almost danced; not with happiness or anger, but just power. As if there was something lingering beneath that surface of Castiel. Something more deadly.

"I feared Lucifer too. But at least I loved him," she managed. He gave her a disappointed smile.

"A false god. You poor creature," he said softly, stroking her hair still. He smiled at her in an odd, fixated way. "I will be better for you."

Meg tried to look uncaring. "Chastity is supposed to be good for me but it's not as fun."

He didn't flinch, just stroked her and waited patiently while the tension in her body began to increase.

"I'll look on you as a challenge, Meg, and it is why I will spare you for now. If I can convert you, then the world may be ready for a God such as I." His palm drifted down her face and cupped her chin. "You will love me and serve me. As your God."

His kiss this time was softer, reverent even, and she wondered at the change, not daring to respond even when his tongue stroked hers. When his head lifted she welcomed the cold air she could now breathe instead of his heat. Meg knew she was in bigger trouble than she had realized when their eyes locked again. Castiel's hand slid down her neck, brushing her collarbone before pressing over her meatsuit's pounding heart. That odd, manic smile was there.

"I will be back. Perhaps you might want to consider your actions and do penance when I return."

He was gone in a blink of the eye, taking the pressure of oppressive power with him. Still licking at her bloody lips, Meg rolled onto her side and stared at the opposing wall thoughtfully. It wasn't in her to shake and cry like some impotent human. Instead, her mind stilled, calmed itself, and she began to think very carefully. Castiel as a God would be far more dangerous than any enemy she had had before and the one thing that could save her might be that odd interest he had looked at her with.

She just had to survive long enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Backlash

_Companion piece to the God!CasxMeg fic Proselytizing. I had never written Levi!Cas either, so I figured it would be fun to try. I wrote both of these so fast, I hope they make sense.  
_

_When God!Cas returns to Meg for her penance, the Leviathan lurking within him make their presence felt as well.  
_

* * *

**Backlash**

Meg was aware of what could happen if she tried to hide on Castiel. She had never been accused of being dumb. A whore, a slut, evil bitch… all those could be seen as true and she would definitely take pride in the last insult. She knew a threat when she heard one and he clearly had enough God-like power to track her down and make her pay.

So she stayed in the same motel room and waited, trying to plan her next move. Flipping through a magazine as she lolled on the end of the bed, she wondered just what he'd been trying to force her to do. Penance? Who the hell did he think he was talking to? She wasn't some good little nun or doe-eyed hunter to think about begging for forgiveness for whatever crime he wanted to punish her for. She was a demon and a good-at-being-wicked one at that.

With few other options, Meg decided to try to blindside this angel.

When he reappeared with a melodramatic clap of thunder and the flutter of unseen wings, she smelt the difference on him in an instant. He always smelled so damn clean, like soap and bleach, but now there was something lingering just under that pristine mixture. Something that reminded her of earth and yet something also meaty like blood-pounded flesh. It was hard to tell if it was a smell he was reeking because of his power or because of the souls riding him.

Meg rolled onto her stomach from where she'd been lying on the bed and stared at the angel standing over her at the foot of the bed. His dark head was bent to look at her, blue eyes hooded and unreadable as ever, and without speaking he lifted a hand towards her face. Meg's head tilted back as his fingers went beneath her chin, tracing over the edge of her jaw while gently drawing her up, and, following his touch, she pushed up onto her hands and knees.

The fingers trailed over the softness of her cheek, feeling for one moment like a damning benediction, and she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt a touch like this since Lucifer had cupped her face and spoken to her like a beloved child. It made her feel like a cat being stroked by its master and her head tilted further back as she sat back on her heels. Castiel's fingers slid around her neck and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Have you thought about penance?" he whispered, his lips still touching her skin so that the words crawled over her hair and then down into her skin. Meg's eyes opened and focussed on his chin, keeping herself still though every nerve in her body was aching. The power he was exuding called to every desire in her demonic soul and she knew he was doing it deliberately. He hadn't gone into her mind so thoroughly without learning some things about her. Castiel let his fingers go to the ridge of her collarbone and even in that delicate touch she felt how his barely controlled strength could snap her bones.

She leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, bunching the shoulders of his coat under her fingers. Looking up at him from beneath sooty dark lashes, she grinned. "I thought about ten Hail Mary's might do it."

She moved a few spaces while on her knees and tilted her head, her smile turning mocking. Castiel's eyes glinted still but she thought she saw a spark of amusement there, lingering behind the God he was trying to be. He'd clearly not been a God for too long if he was still letting some emotions affect him.

Dropping her eyes to his collar, Meg began to undo his tie and she felt his eyes on the top of her head.

"Or you could make me scream your name a ten times," she offered casually, as if such a thing happened all the time. The tie came apart in her hands and she looked up at him again, her tongue drifting out to the corner of her mouth. His hand tightened on her neck again and he pulled her close, eyes like ice.

"You'd dare to suggest fornication." Everything in him was a threat but she managed to arch a brow. Her lack of fear made him let her go and watch her warily. Meg was well aware that he was close to killing her but she was too much of an adrenaline junkie to think it over.

"You said it, not me, sugar. I was going to suggest a beating with some leather and cane but a good fuck would be fun. Never been around someone radiating power like this without wondering what it would be like." She shifted forward on her knees and pushed herself against him, still feeling that throb of power going through him like an electrical current. Castiel's eyes were on her face, warning her about being so close, and she dropped her hand to the hem of her shirt. She dragged it up slowly, and let him go to pull the shirt over her head. It left her breasts bare to the cold air but he didn't seem moved.

Still, she hadn't been a demon for so long without learning a few things about the male gender.

"You can't tell me, even in this 'God kick' of yours that you never once thought about what the humans rave about."

"I have seen it all," he countered. "What you are suggesting, demon, is nothing spectacular."

Meg smirked and reaching out she took his hand. "Sex, Castiel, is the one thing that can make people beg and pray for mercy. You can't have never wondered what it would be like." She leaned forward at the same time she pressed their joined hands to her warm belly, brushing the back of his hand over her scarred flesh. "Feel like." She leaned forward and her tongue snaked out to touch the pulse in his throat. "Taste like."

He stiffened a little when she let his hand go. "I am above seduction, demon."

Meg shrugged and noticed that he hadn't moved his hand. "And I'm below absolution."

"You would not be if you accepted what I am offering you," he countered and the demon laughed as if he'd told her a wonderful joke. Just as quickly as the laugh began, it ended and she straightened up on her knees, managing to get nose to nose with him.

"We always want what we can't have, Castiel," she murmured. "I'm not a dog you can kick into submission, like Crowley. I'm not some sap who's going to pray you do them no harm, like your precious Dean and Sam."

"No, you're not. You may require a different, firmer hand," he agreed. Her only warning was the shift in his features, the way his hand turned over on her stomach and pressed palm down, and then he shoved her backwards up against the headboard. Meg's head cracked against the cheap wood but she managed not to groan at the spark of pain that lashed out in her skull. His hands went to her ankles and he pulled her back down to the edge of the bed.

He leaned over her, his hands moving so they were on either side of her head. Meg stared up into those probing blue eyes and tensed her jaw to try to look unaffected. His eyes roamed over her face.

"Ten times, Meg. And I will hold you to that penance."

She couldn't think of a snarky remark to make when he lowered his head and kissed her. Surprised, she let her mouth open at the touch of his tongue. This time there was no blood, simply a sensation that he was burning her with light and cleanliness so terrible that it filled her with want and fear.

* * *

Ten times should have taken hours yet he warped time to suit his needs. Despite her belief that he would be too inexperienced to do much, she hadn't taken into account that he could call on the memories of thousands of souls to find all the ways to make her scream. Despite her stubbornness to not submit, he did manage to make her want and fear him. She'd called out his name an embarrassing amount of times and every time she knew he'd won a bit of control.

She wasn't sure what to think about it all.

For her, occasionally sleeping with higher demons had been a crowning achievement. Humans… annoying romps where it rarely did much for her and usually was only because she needed something.

This was like plummeting over the edge of a cliff only to be snatched back up right before slamming into the ground.

Lying on her side and staring around the destroyed room, Meg was aware of the angel sitting behind her. So aware that every skin cell seemed to be vibrating hungrily. That was the problem for a power seeker such as her; one taste never sated her. Normally she'd be pushing for more. But she lay quiet, her head cushioned by her arm, aware of every inch of the creature behind her.

Her body was a decoration of bruises and bite marks he'd left, marking her in an attempt to claim her. But she knew he'd sensed that she never really capitulated, not really. In their last round, he'd… well, there was no better word for it. He'd tried to make love to her. No power, no bruises or blood, just softness and gentleness so foreign for creatures such as them. As if he was trying to coax her with kindness and the change had been so severe that it had confused her.

She wondered if he knew how much that tenderness nearly broke her.

Groaning, she pushed herself up and looked over her bare shoulder. He was halfway dressed in his undershirt and pants again, his head bent and staring at the floor thoughtfully. Meg tilted her head on the side and ran her eyes over him. She could see the lean muscling under the thin shirt, the way his spine jutted out a little, and she smirked at the tussled hair he hadn't fixed yet.

"So much for a busy God," she muttered and she rolled off the bed, grabbing his shirt to cover herself. The chill in the air wasn't natural, she knew, and she tossed her hair impatiently over a shoulder. It hurt to walk; her thighs and arms actually pulsed with an ache she hadn't felt in a long time. She hadn't hurt this much before, not even when Christian had dug Ruby's knife between her legs.

"Aren't you just an overachiever?" Meg asked as she approached him. He was staring at the ground still, unnaturally focussed. "You shouldn't ignore a girl. Might make me want a Winchester instead."

When he didn't respond, Meg frowned. Tossing barbs was no fun if she didn't even get a slap or glare out of it.

"Hey, featherbrain." She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Still with me."

Nothing. Just the same unnatural focus. Meg considered her options. Leave, and get him smiting her for daring to be obstinate. Stay and wait him out, which would get boring.

So she slapped him hard on the face, her nails leaving a deep gouge on his face.

When he didn't heal it instantly, she knew something was wrong. Maybe the hours of sex had fried his little angel brain and he needed a hard reboot. Meg knelt in front of him, taking in the slack look and glazed eyes, and she tilted her head. Reaching out, she tapped on his temple.

"Knock knock."

His lower lip was thrust out and his jaw a little slack, and she couldn't resist. Knowing it was a stupid move, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was less fun, with him not even fighting back, but she swiped her tongue against his lip anyway.

She was just going to retreat when his teeth suddenly closed around her tongue and held her still. Startled, Meg's eyes opened to see him staring back at her. She almost wanted to try to pull away though it would cost her painfully.

The blue eyes were his meatsuit's but it wasn't the angel behind it. Or the God he'd become.

Something was staring back at her that was more feral and evil than any demon she'd seen.

The teeth continued to bite down until she tasted blood. Slamming her hand up, she shoved him off and fell back on her knees, wiping at her mouth.

"What the hell, Clarence?" she demanded.

The laugh he gave was down right maniacal.

"Clarence has temporarily left the building, little girl. We're taking this body for a spin," he answered in a voice higher pitched and out of control than his normal. As Meg pushed back a few feet, curling her knees towards her bare breasts, Castiel wagged his finger at her and stood from the bed. "You can't play with the angel and then not want to play with us. It's a package deal, little girl."

She managed to look him in the eye, noticing the black starting to overwhelm the blue.

"No thanks."

Castiel's head rolled a little to a severe angle, mocking the usual way he tilted his head. "Aw, you precious thing. You think you have a choice?"

Meg's eyes darted around the room, suddenly afraid that she was out of her element for the first time. This wasn't Castiel and she wasn't sure what to do.

"Now don't run," he warned but she sprang to her feet anyway, going for the door. Before she could move, her arm was grabbed and her shoulder popped out of the socket at the force of his grip. Before she could scream, his hand was around her mouth and she bit into it, only to hear more mocking laughter.

"Naughty little creature. All teasing seduction but you don't provide the real goods."

Before she could try to hit him again, Meg was yanked around and thrown on the bed. She jerked upwards only to have Castiel straddling her, his weight pressing down on her abdomen and keeping her down. His eyes were dark, dark power oozed from him, blood wept from the open wound on his cheek, but none of it matter when he smiled. That smile was insane, his teeth flashing like a wolf's, his eyes glinting feverishly.

The eyes struck her and she tried to look away but found herself snared by the look in them.

He looked hungry.

"Oh you are delicious. He thinks so too, you know, but you'd never know for all he thinks about smiting you." He leaned down, elbows on either side of her head, and propped his chin on his hand, staring down at her. "So you are what happens human souls are corrupted. You infect bodies of others, like us… but you aren't as strong as us. Yet you choose your bodies to suit you. You enjoy your sin."

Reaching down, he ripped open her shirt with his other hand and looked at her breasts like a child with a new toy.

"We enjoy it too. We find your body is appealing. So soft. Fleshy."

His fingers curved around a nipple, circling until the tip was hard and rigid with desire. Then, with a delighted chuckle, the fingers grabbed hold and twisted so harshly that the tiny capillaries burst and the skin went bright red. Startled, she cried out and shrank back.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" he asked and Meg squirmed. "We like you. We might not eat you. You're like a pet we could eat if you misbehave. We might just nibble."

"Who are you?" Deep, instinctive fear made her voice soft.

Castiel's grin was wild. "We're far older than you or this little angel we're riding alongside with. We're Leviathan. All of us." He waggled his eyebrows devilishly. "And we can make you scream, little demon. With pleasure because you want the angel that is alongside us."

His mouth moved over hers and kissed her delicately, tongue teasing to get a reaction. Knowing if she didn't respond the risk might be worse, she kissed him back chastely without parting her lips, until his mouth lifted away from hers.

"Or with pain. Because we like pain and you'll taste delicious between our teeth." He dropped his head and sank his teeth into her shoulder, piercing right through to the bone and causing her to scream as his teeth and tongue burrowed into her flesh. Her body bucked and arched as she struggled to get him off as blood spurted from the deep wound. The skin ripped to shreds under the pressure and she writhed, the scream echoing through the room as she went slack in agony.

He moaned hungrily at her scream and lifted his head, putting his mouth over hers and devouring her cries with his bloody lips. Her head jerked away as she tasted bits of flesh in his mouth, knowing that it was her meatsuit's skin.

"You are as delicious in pain as you are in sex. More so because the pain is clear on your face and not hidden." His fingers tapped her jaw. "Would you scream if we fucked you so hard you bled from the inside?"

"Maybe," Meg mumbled, trying to get her body from his grip and failing.

"We should try. We will come for you. Pierce you, torture you with what you do and do not want," he answered, voice higher than Castiel's normal tones in excitement. "Until you beg us for mercy and cry for release. Then we'll devour you."

Suddenly his body shuddered and his head dropped. With a moan, he fell forward into her, unconscious and so heavy that she couldn't move. Meg froze under him, terrified there would be more gnawing and biting but there was no more pain except the agony in her ruined shoulder. She poked at his side after a few moments but he didn't move.

Whatever was inside of him was asleep and Castiel was still unconscious as well.

"Fuck, this was too weird, even for me," Meg whispered to herself, slowly eradicating herself from his body. Her shoulder slowly started to heal itself but the pain wouldn't leave. She pushed at his shoulders and he rolled over onto his back. Unable to trust that those Leviathans weren't about to spring up and devour her, Meg kept a wary eye on him while she dressed so fast that she left her underwear and socks off. Grabbing his coat, she sorted through the pockets until she found a blade she remembered well.

The Angel Sword rolled in her fingers, humming angrily at her touch, and Meg looked up to see if he had woken at the sound.

But he wasn't moving.

She was free to try to hide from him. She knew exactly where she was going to go. Far enough away from him and yet in a place he'd never expect.

Halfway out the door, she paused and looked at him. He was sleeping but there were gouges appearing on his body now, bloody trails that distorted his handsomeness. Meg chewed into her lower lip and approached again. She couldn't do anything for him. This wasn't her gag, being helpful to an angel. To anyone. Technically she'd taken what she wanted and if the screaming pain in her shoulder was any sign, she was in over her head with whatever was inside him.

For the first time in a long time, she felt a little bit of sympathy for what she knew he'd go through. She knew what it was like to be tortured and not realize until it was too late the cost of release.

Leaning over him, she pressed her mouth against his and bit into his lower lip to taste his blood one last time. Even unconscious, his mouth opened to respond and she had to pull away.

"Some other time, Clarence. When you're back to being an angel and not playing God," she whispered and she was gone, leaving only a bloody trail on the floor.


End file.
